


Breathing with Rotting Lungs for You

by oceanicmars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Multi, more tags will be added as more chapters go up, same with characters, warning you now this is gonna be pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicmars/pseuds/oceanicmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2200. Mankind has been cursed by the virus Galallen, and to this day, it still plagues the Earth. There is no cure to the virus, nor is there anyone who survives if they are infected.</p>
<p>At least, that's what they've heard.<br/>--- --- ---<br/>Post-Apocalyptic setting, and I actually have an idea as to how this will play out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction to this Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!! it is i, bringing you another series i came up with in the airport!!  
> now, many of you may worry about red cap. do not worry! it will be continued, and i will be updating it as usual. this fic is more of a thing to do when i cannot write for red cap, and im very happy to be able to have this.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this story, this beginning may seem a bit rough/slow, but trust me, it'll get better? (u w u;;

**_Log 001: Year 2189: Day 0_ **

**_Wildlife has been affected by a possible new virus. We are currently studying it, but as of late, it does not seem to be able to infect humanity. As for what the virus does to the wildlife, we have documented that it only speeds up the decaying/death process._ **

****

**_Log 002: Year 2189: Day 18_ **

**_Wildlife is decaying rapidly, causing concern to rise within the public. Once green valleys have become mutated, discolored areas, which release a pollen which we believe to be the virus itself. Animals have begun to be infected as well, and are killed within days when they contact this virus. The government has issued gas masks for scientists, and are in the process of determining whether or not to hand the gas masks out for the public as well._ **

 

**_Log 003: Year 2189: Day 56_ **

**_The first human has been inflicted. A scientist like myself, he is currently held in isolation so we may study how the virus affects mankind. As for the wildlife, majority of it has become a wasteland, plants we know of no longer grow. The various affected areas have shown new kinds of never before seen plants, most likely from the pollen. Animals that have adapted to these wastelands are mutated, determined dangerous, and seem hostile towards those who approach. Both wildlife and creature also release the pollen, and thus the military has begun to act, detaining them and assuring the public they will make sure they remain in the affected area. Gas masks have been given out to the public. There is panic arising._ **

****

**_Log 004: Year 2189: Day 89_ **

**_The human has died._ **

**_Those who observed the body as time passed documented that his body began to turn a purplish hue, starting from the chest and spreading outwards, and that small white freckles (?) formed on the affected areas. The human himself could not breathe at times, and as time passed, became weaker, which lead to his death._ **

**_Once dissected, we learned that his lungs had rotten, and his innards were following the rotting process, as well as had begun to form some type of mold within the blood system._ **

****

**_Log 005: Year 2189: Day 93_ **

**_It has been four days after the death of the human. The body was held in isolation for research until today, when his body released the pollen into the air. Now, more humans have been inflicted, and the government has taken action to try and protect humanity. Panic has arose within the public, and there are many who believe this is the beginning to the apocalypse._ **

****

**_Log 006: Year 2191: Day 894_ **

**_It has been two years since the virus first begun. We have currently named it Galallen, a mix of the words galaxy and pollen. It was a nickname which has now stuck._ **

**_The virus affected areas are now called Galallen Wastelands, and have been contained as of now. Many humans have been inflicted as well, and many have died. There are now government issued “sanctuaries”, which are only colonies created to keep those without the virus safe._ **

**_Humans who show signs that they are inflicted are killed on the spot and burned so that the pollen is not released._ **

****

**_Log 007: Year 2193: Day ???_ **

**_I have come in contact with the virus._ **

**_My body has begun to turn purple, and the small white freckles have begun to form. I see why we believed it to look like a galaxy. This may come as romanticizing my death, but I see the beauty in this disease’s appearance. It is pitiful._ **

**_My lungs have begun to burn with every breath I take. I can feel my appetite dropping, I can feel myself dying. It hurts. I can only pray that my death will be swift. I have stayed hidden within my home near the Wastelands, this is my punishment for disobeying the government._ **

**_Is there even a government anymore? We live in a time where mankind has grown independent, relying on no one but themselves. I truly believe we are in an apocalypse._ **

****

**_Log 008: Year 2193: Day ???_ **

**_It hurts. I can’t breathe at all. I’m dying. I’m scared._ **

**_God save us all._ **

* * *

 

He put the journal down, and adjusted his gas mask. Sighing loudly, he took out his matches, and lit one. He felt some remorse, but at the same time, this was for the better. After all, if this man died seven years ago, this area became a Wasteland because of him. He needed to dispose of this place _now_.

“Rest in peace, you sorry bastard,” he murmured, and threw the match onto the area soaked in oil. It quickly begun to burn, and he exited, taking his bag and shutting the door.

Hopping onto his motorcycle, he begun to drive away, and listened. Then, as if on cue, he heard an explosion behind him, and now sped away, leaving the scene.

 

The year is 2200.

Humanity has been split in three sections. Those who remain in the government issued colonies, those who have created their own small villagers, and those who preferred to be alone.

 

Ray was of those who remained in a small village, alongside some of those who he called family. But, he still prefered to head out and explore the Galallen Wastelands, to find and document what he found. Nobody minded, but they all warned him to be careful. And he was. After all, he’d been alone for so long.

 

He was born into this hell, and he was now trying to survive. Why, he honestly didn’t know. Perhaps he believed there would be a cure, perhaps he wished for the world to return to peace. Either way, he was here now. He was going to make sure he remained that way.

* * *

 

He returned back to his village around dusk, and smiled, taking his mask off. This area was protected by the ocean, the sea breeze making it so pollen didn’t come anywhere near the place. And even if it did, they would burn it immediately to protect their home.

 

Michael approached him, on guard duty tonight.

“Sup Ray,” he said, “How was the wastelands?”

“Dead, gross, the usual,” Ray said, “How’s home?”

“Nothing new, but Gavin managed to piss Ryan off again,” Michael said, snickering, “You should’ve of seen it. Fucking Gavin made some stupid joke about Ryan never taking off his gas mask again, and so Ryan “burned” one his scarves. Turns out it was a scarf that just looked similar, but Gavin was so fucking hysterical, panicking and shit!! It was hilarious man.”

 

Ray laughed, and said, “Glad to see Ryan fits right in then. How long has it been, like, three month since the guy joined? Makes me proud that he’s gotten more comfortable with us.”

“Dude, remember when Geoff first brought him in?” Michael began, “He called Gavin a little bitch because Gavin wouldn’t stop saying he was a freak for not taking the mask off. I knew, right then, that I’d get along greatly with the man.”

“Don’t be so mean to Gavin,” Ray said, “But yeah, when he said that, I was pretty sure all of us were gonna get along with him.”

“Fuck yeah,” Michael said, before grinning, “Anyways, make sure you go report to Geoff that you’re back. You know how he is, always worrying for no fucking reason.”

“Yeah yeah, talk to you at dinner Michael,” Ray said, and walked his bike inside the village.

 

Once it was put away, he sighed.

“Long day?” a muffled voice said, and he jumped, a yelp escaping him. When he turned around, he glared at the man before him, laughing.

“Fuck you Ryan,” he said, “You creepy motherfucker.”

Ryan shrugged, and Ray couldn’t help but smile.

“So, heard you freaked Gavin out today,” he began, “What he say this time?”

“Some joke about how it must get disgusting keeping the mask on all day,” Ryan said, chuckling, “I didn’t listen, but I know it pissed me off. So I just burned a scarf. He shut up after that.”

“Dude, nice job,” Ray said, “Proud of you buddy. Anyways, when’s dinner, I’m starving.”

“When are you not,” Ryan murmured, “The three months I’ve been here, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you weren’t hungry.”

“I’m a growing boy! Gotta be big and strong man,” Ray said, flexing, “These guns aren’t gonna form themselves.”

“Sure,” Ryan said, shaking his head, “Dinner is in an hour. Before that though, don’t you have to go report to Geoff? He’s gonna flip out again.”

“I will soon,” Ray said, “But, y’know. Food. I really want to eat. He’ll be there at dinner anyways.”

Ryan chuckled, and Ray grinned.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Ryan said, “See you at dinner Ray.”

“Bye Rye-bread,” Ray said, and headed his way.

 

He hoped nobody realized there was a small skip to his steps.

* * *

 

 

“You motherfucker, why didn’t you come tell me you were home sooner!” Geoff said, glaring at Ray as he ate. Ray shrugged, devouring his food, causing Geoff to sigh loudly.

“I swear to god, one of you lads are going to kill me from how stupid you are,” he continued, “You never report back to me, Gavin does stupid shit every time I let him out of my site, and Michael fucking fights every creature he sees when we go out. If one of you die, you honestly deserve it.”

 

“Harsh,” Michael said, waving his fork at Geoff, “Also, fighting those fucking monsters protects us, so you can be a bit nicer Geoff. But I agree, Gavin deserves it.”

The Brit in question made a squawking noise, and stood up.

“Michael!” he cried, “That’s so mean! I thought I was your boi, Michael!”

“You’re my boi, but it doesn’t mean that if you do stupid shit, I gotta defend you,” Michael said, grinning, “I think that’s more of a Lindsay thing anyways.”

“Nah, he does stupid shit, he’s gotta deal with it,” Lindsay said, “But we love you Gavvy-wavvy, don’t worry.”

 

“Could you please not, I’m trying to eat here,” Ray said, “You’re all gross. All of you. Just disgusting.”

“Not as fucking gross as you, please wipe your fucking mouth,” Jack said, and Ray groaned, doing as the bearded man said. Of course, Caiti beside him laughed, and handed Ray another napkin.

“You missed some on your cheek,” she said, and Ray, trying to hide his embarrassment, quickly wiped it away. Ryan beside him chuckled.

 

“Having to be babysitted by both Jack and Caiti? That’s just sad Ray,” Michael said, and Ray threw his spoon at the lad. Of course, Michael dodged it with ease.

“I think it’s cute, Ray’s still a growing boy,” Ryan said, and Geoff bursted into laughter, causing Ray to sink further into his chair. He knew he was gonna regret saying shit to Ryan.

“I think it’s perfectly fine,” Griffon said, scooting a bit further away from her husband, “I mean, if anything, the one who gets babysit the most is Gavin, and nobody wants to deal with that.”

Once again, Gavin made a noise, and pouted as he ate his meal. Lindsay pat his back, saying something to reassure the lad, and Ray watched a small smile form on his lips.

 

It was always like this. Even in this fucking hell, they found a way to be happy, to be a family. They laughed when they were together, they had fun when they did things together, they were okay. And, Ray could only hope that things would continue for the rest of their days. That they would never, ever have to stop this.

 

Of course, in the end, things never went as good as one would pray.

* * *

 

Ray had left his house around midnight to head down to the beach. He hadn’t been able to sleep, and if anything, he wanted some time alone to think.

It was there he saw someone standing by the water, smoke swirling up into the air. He recognized the jacket, before freezing, and taking cover behind a tree.

It was Ryan. Only tonight, he didn’t have his mask. Ray was extremely curious, but also very afraid, after all, Ryan had his reasons as to why he had his mask on. Ray didn’t want to intrude on his privacy. But at the same time, man, he really wanted to see his face.

 

He got his wish though, when the man’s head turned slightly. There, he could see a strong jaw, with a slight stubble beginning to form. His nose was somewhat crooked, but it didn’t take away from the fact that he was pretty fucking handsome. Ray tried to see more, peeked his head out a bit more…

He stepped on a twig, causing both Ryan and Ray to jump.

But, when Ray looked at Ryan head on after the scare, he saw it.

 

There, on the left side of his face, just barely visible, as if it had only just begun to form. It continued down his neck, into his clothing, Ray realized why Ryan always wore his jacket, why he always dressed heavily, why he always wore the mask.

 

Both men were frozen, as they stared at each other, fear evident, before Ray finally was able to speak.

 

“Ryan,” he began, voice shaky, “You… you’re infected?”


	2. Keeping a Secret for the Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!! i've stated this on my latest red cap chapter, but rotting lungs will be updated every tuesday, thursday and saturday, with the occasional sunday!! monday, wednesday and fridays will be dedicated to red cap, and i thank you all for understanding!! <33
> 
> as for this chapter, i do hope you enjoy it! im so excited to be writing this, i've planned so much for it, and i do hope you all like it. it may seem a bit slow/iffy at first, but i promise i will try to get to the good parts as soon as i can. but, every story needs a good buildup, and that's what im trying to do (u w u; ) <33
> 
> well, won't bother you anymore, enjoy the chapter!! <33

Ray just stared at the man before him. He didn’t have his gun, and he knew that if tried to run, Ryan could immediately catch up to him. Basically, escape was futile. But, to be honest, Ray didn't care. All he could do was stare at the man before him.

Ryan looked back out at the ocean, almost as if he was ignoring Ray, before taking a long drag from his cigarette. Ray felt his arm twitch, wanting to punch this fucker in the face.

“Say something,” Ray began, “Why the _fuck_ won’t you say anything?! Don’t you give a shit? You’re endangering us, we invited you in and you’re going to fucking repay us by hiding the fact you’re infected?!”

Ryan sighed, and held his cigarette between his fingers, glaring at Ray.

“How about you shut your fucking mouth, and listen to me before jumping all over the place,” Ryan snapped, his tone cold, something Ray never heard before. He bit his bottom lip, and glared back at Ryan, who only took another long drag. When he released the smoke into the air again though, he begun to speak.

“If I told any of you, you’d ruin my plan. Get all trigger happy, shoot me before I could explain myself,” he said, “How long do you think I’ve been infected?”

Ray glanced at the purple on Ryan’s face.

“I dunno, maybe a month? Why?” Ray asked, continuing to glare at Ryan. He smirks.

 

“I’ve been infected for two years,” Ryan said, looking out towards the sea once more.

“That’s impossible,” Ray quickly said, clenching his fists, “The longest anyone can last with the infection is one month at most if they’re lucky. Even then, they can’t move after the first week, they can’t eat, they’re in constant pain-”

“I know that, dumbass,” Ryan said, cutting Ray off, “But as you can see, I’m still around.”

“Why should I believe you?” Ray asked, and Ryan sighed. Muttering something under his breath, he slipped out of his jacket, and took his shirt off. Ray stared at the purple skin decorated with white freckles on Ryan’s chest. They extended outwards, his left arm almost completely engulfed by the purple hue. They were about to reach Ryan’s hands, and Ray realized why Ryan had suddenly begun wearing gloves the past month. But, then again, just now he realized why the fuck Ryan wore such heavy clothing. It shouldn't surprise him.

“... That’s impossible,” Ray murmured, and Ryan sighed again.

“But I’m here. I don’t know why, but I am. So either you tell everyone, and I either die while taking some of you out, or you keep it quiet and let me continue my plan. It's your choice, Ray.”

Ray watched as Ryan began to redress, and looked out to the sea himself.

“What are you doing, what’s this plan you keep talking about?” Ray asked, and Ryan snorted.

“I’m looking for a cure,” he said, and Ray’s head snapped to him.

“You know that isn’t possible,” Ray said, “Scientists have researched for fucking years. They haven’t found anything.”

“God, you’re so fucking annoying, I already know that,” Ryan said, “But those same scientists said that you can’t last more than a month when infected. Yet here I am. And here’s another thing, did the scientists ever once go to the wastelands and study the life there?”

“You mean the creatures?” Ray asked, and Ryan shook his head.

“No, the plantlife. Their pollen released the virus. They’re what started this whole epidemic,” Ryan said, “Nobody knows why though. Nobody will ever figure out why either. They’re all scared to go near it.”

“And I assume you’re not afraid, because you’re already infected?” Ray asked, and Ryan just chuckled.

“You’re finally catching on. But, actually, I’m not taking any risks. I still wear my gas mask out there to make sure I don’t inhale any more of the pollen. The times I have though just left me coughing for a day.”

 

Ray crossed his arms, and watched Ryan. The man before him continued to smoke, but not once did his gaze leave Ray. In the end, Ray sighed, and scratched his head.

“Fine, I’ll trust you and keep your fucking secret,” he said, “But I swear to god, if anyone else finds out, I’m not helping you.”  
  
“I don’t plan on letting the others find out. Never intended on _you_ of all people to find out,” Ryan said, irritating Ray, “But like I said. You tell anyone, and they decide to kill me, I go down taking some of you out. Remember that.”

 Ray swallowed.

 

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Ray woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned, and rubbed his temples. Last night’s memories came flooding into him, and he sighed.

_What has he gotten himself into?_

He crawled out of bed, disgusted by how bright it was outside, and headed to the kitchen area. Inside, Caiti and Jack were cooking breakfast. For once in his life, Ray didn’t look forward to the meal.

“Oh, hello Ray!” Caiti said, as she continued to stir some batter, “You’re up rather early. How can I help you? Breakfast isn’t until another hour.”

“I’m fine, thanks Caiti,” Ray murmured, “I just need some water is all.”

“Oh, alrighty then,” Caiti said, frowning, “Are you sure you’re okay? You look quite pale. Do you feel sick?”

“No, just didn’t sleep right last night,” Ray said, as he took out a water bottle, “It was a long fu- freaking night.”

 

Ray never liked cussing in front of Caiti. He doesn’t know why, maybe it was because out of everyone here, she was the most innocent. Something you don't see everyday. He envied her.

Instead of asking anymore questions, Caiti just nodded, and resumed her cooking duties. Jack though watched Ray’s every move. Ray noticed it, but said nothing as he drank his water. In the end though, he left the kitchen after Jack’s gaze was too much for him to handle. He prayed to god nobody would bother him today.

 

Of course, he was always fucking wrong.

 

Gavin came blumbering up to him, followed by Lindsay. Michael was no where to be seen, which made Ray feel a bit more at ease. If anyone in this group could tell something was wrong with Ray, it was always Michael. The next person was probably Jack, but that's because he always made sure everyone was okay.

Gavin grinned at Ray, and the ease from before died.

“Morning XRay!” Gavin cheered, and Ray’s head pounded at how fucking loud his voice was, “Strange to see you up so early!”

“Yeah, well, I’m up,” Ray grumbled, and Gavin frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong XRay? Bad night?” Gavin asked, and Ray nodded, rubbing his temples.

“Well, I guess me and Gav will leave you alone for a bit then. Don't want you to get worse,” Lindsay said, “Feel better alright? Come on Gavin, let’s give him some space."

Ray was thankful Lindsay existed.

Gavin followed the redhead, but would occasionally glance back at Ray, obviously worried. As much as Ray hated worrying anyone in general, today he just didn’t have the energy to deal with it. Instead, he went back to his house, and slammed the door shut.

Crawling into his bed, he groaned into the pillow. _Fuck Ryan, fuck the stupid virus, fuck him_. Everything fucking sucked right now.

 

About ten minutes passed before he heard someone knock on his door. He forced himself up, and took a deep breath in. He couldn’t sit around moping all day.

Opening the door though, all his energy disappeared.

Ryan stood before him, heavily dressed as usual, gas mask on. Ray was tempted to slam the door in his face and go back to bed, but something told him he should hear the man out. Why, he had no fucking idea.

“I want you to take me to the Wastelands,” Ryan said, his voice muffled by the mask. Ray glared at him, and crossed his arms.

“And _why_ should I take you with me?” Ray asked, before saying, “Go by yourself, never stopped you before. You don’t need me.”

“It’s better to be in numbers,” Ryan replied, “There’s a part I can’t go in by myself. I need your help. Since you’re the only one who knows about my condition, it’s better this way.”

“Why the _fuck_ should I help you,” Ray said, growing more and more irritated, “I’m already helping you plenty by hiding your ‘condition’.”

“You want to know how I’ve been researching for the cure or not,” Ryan hissed, and Ray swallowed, a bit surprised by the sudden turn in tone, “Because if not, then forget about this fucking conversation and mope in your room all day. I could give less than two shits.”

“First of all, was not moping,” Ray lied, “Second of all, fine! I’ll go with you to the Wastelands. You suck major fucking ass.”

 

Ryan stood there for a bit, before sighing, and scratching the back of his head. Ray took this moment to look around, to make sure nobody was around. Luckily, it seemed that they were the only two.

"It doesn’t,” Ryan began, sighing once more, “It doesn’t have to be this way. I know you’re upset-”

“Who _wouldn’t_ be,” Ray grumbled, and Ryan just sighed again before continuing.

“-but if you were in my position, what would you do?”

 

Ray froze, and unable to look at Ryan, looked to the side. He hadn’t really thought of that. The entire time, he was pissed because he thought Ryan was endangering them, that Ryan was being selfish. But if it were Ray, would he do the same? If Ray had been infected for so long, hiding his condition from the others, and suddenly someone he only knew for a bit found out...

It took a while before Ray could reply.  
  
“Alright,” he said, “I get it. Look, I’m sorry for lashing out at you. It’s just, you know, hard to understand? I’m not in your position, and I probably won’t ever understand what you’re thinking, but you have to understand, my friends and my own safety is priority. If your condition gets worse, I will choose them over you.”

“Perfectly reasonable,” Ryan murmured, and Ray couldn’t help but feel somewhat bad, “I just don’t want to fight with you. Mainly for my sake. If the others saw you angry around me constantly, they’d grow suspicious.”

“Glad to know you’re honest,” Ray muttered, and Ryan sighed.

“I know that I said I would take the others out if they tried to take me out,” he said, “But I don’t want to. You’re all kind people, even in this situation. You accepted me without a second doubt. I just can’t let all my research go to waste. I’m special. Perhaps I was brought into this world to find the cure.”

“You’re acting pretty stuck up right now,” Ray said, and the man before him chuckled.

“I have to act like that, otherwise I won’t be able to move on,” Ryan murmured, “Anyways. Friends again?”

He held his hand out, and Ray could only stare at it at first. He sighed.

“Friends,” he said, and took Ryan’s hand.

 

That was the first time that he ever thought about how much he hated the feel of gloves.

* * *

 

Around breakfast, everything was the same. In fact, Ray was surprised by how everything was so natural, how Ryan could act natural. All Ray could do was eat his food slowly, maybe chuckle at a joke, but other than that, he couldn’t act.

He didn’t know if the others noticed. In fact, he couldn’t tell. This morning was just like every other. If anything, they probably thought he was tired. He hoped that was the case at least.

Ray left the breakfast table early. Nobody said a word to him. He was left alone until noon, when Ryan approached him.

 

“You ready?” he asked, and Ray nodded. They headed over to the garage, and just as Ray was about to grab his motorcycle, someone cleared their throat behind them. Both whipped around, and saw Michael standing there, obviously surprised by their sudden reaction. Ray let out a sigh of relief, and forced himself to laugh.

“Dude, Michael,” he said, “Scared the shit out of me. What’s up?”

“You uh, you okay Ray?” Michael began, eyeing Ryan suspiciously, “Everyone saw you were out of it this morning. You really gonna head out now?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” Ray said, “I just got out of the wrong side of bed today. Nothing too bad. I feel better now, and besides, promised Rye-bread over here I’d take him to the Wastelands.”

“I hope that’s okay with you,” Ryan murmured, and Michael just chuckled.

“It’s fine, just, be careful alright?” Michael said, before glancing over to Ray, “If you feel sick, come home immediately. Don’t wanna lose my best friend.”

“Yeah yeah, got it _mom_ ,” Ray murmured, getting on his bike and putting his gas mask, “See you ‘round, we’ll be back soon.”

Ryan got on behind him, and with a small wave from Michael, he sped off towards the Wastelands.

As they drove, Ray examined the area. Once you leave the village, there’s nothing but desert, as if the virus destroyed everything and reduced nothing to sand. Plants never before seen grew, releasing the pollen every so often.

Ray wished they could just burn it all down to ashes.

 

Ryan tugs on his shirt, and Ray slows down, until they’re at a complete stop. The man jumps off before Ray, and heads over to a section of plants. Ray, uneasy, follows. He hates getting up close to the plants, they're freaky if anything.

“So what exactly are you doing?” Ray asks, watching as Ryan cuts a small portion of the plant off. He puts the portion in a jar, and fills it with clear water.

“You ever wonder why the plants begun to grow?” Ryan asks, and Ray tilts his head, confused.

“Because they adapted, right?” Ray says, and the man before him shakes his head.

“Close, but not exactly. The virus was found affecting the wildlife,” he says, as he gets up and heads over to the next plant, “And then the plants were created. They’re a new species, one never before seen, a part of the virus. They release poisonous pollen that destroys your lungs and innards.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Ray murmurs, as he looks around, “What about it?”

“I think the virus started within the ground,” Ryan says, as he examines the plant, “Within the Earth. I actually have grown these plants in my house.”

 

Ray froze, and watched Ryan with a sense of disgust in his chest.

“You did _what_?” he asks, “Ryan, what the fuck are you thinking-”

“I’ve been here for three months,” Ryan cuts in, facing Ray, “Plenty of time for all of you to get infected if the plants were poisonous, don’t you think?”

Ray has nothing to say to that.

“I grew some plants with the rich soil we have, and fresh water from the wells. And you know what happened? Nothing. They grew, and were simple plants,” Ryan holds up a small flower with tweezers, “This flower is highly toxic out here. At my house, it has no scent.”

“How does that help with your research for the cure?” Ray asks, and Ryan chuckles.

“I’m searching for a cure to save everyone, and everything. If I figured out that the soil is causing these plants to grow, that the soil is what makes the virus, then I’m a bit closer to finding the cure. If anything, with this knowledge, I can take this dirt and study it, find what exactly makes these plants grow into such toxic creations, maybe even the source of the virus.”

Ray stared at Ryan, honestly in awe. This man had a lot more information than the scientists ever did.

 

“How did you do all this in two years? The government didn’t figure jack shit out, they gave up,” Ray asks, and Ryan shrugs.

“When you’re infected for two years, you learn to take risks. The government didn’t want to risk any more casualties, didn’t want to have to pay for research. Instead, they just decided there was no cure, and left mankind to survive. I just did what any scientist could do if they had the balls.”

Ray laughs at that, and continues to follow Ryan. As they venture around, Ryan talks about each plant, and how he’s grown certain ones and how they react to various things. The plants he doesn’t know, he puts them in jars or vials and asks Ray to document them for him.

They climb various ledges, pass through huge plants Ray’s never seen. In fact, Ray found this to be an adventure, dangerous, but exciting. He enjoyed learning about all the plants, enjoyed learning about the various things Ryan knew. Even if there was a strong hatred towards this land, he found a sense of ease as Ryan talked.

It gave him hope if anything. Hope that Ryan could actually find the cure, that he could save them all. With the proper tools, perhaps they’ll be able to live normally, like people once did long ago.

 

He actually was excited for what was in store for the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!! how was it? i tried to do some world building, but i cant go into all the details yet. that's why this is a story, haha <33
> 
> this story is very different from red cap, i hope you could tell from ryan's dialogue. there will be some small moments where hopefully, we'll see some light dorkiness from the others, but so far, it's pretty serious and quite dark. i do hope you'll all enjoy it!! <33
> 
> as much as i wish to upload the next chapter, we'll have to wait till friday! see you all until then, and if you truly with to see some more of my works, check out Red Baseball Cap, the fluffy raywood fic i have <33
> 
> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com!)


	3. Fear causes Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!! im here with a new chapter of rotting lungs!! <333
> 
> i do hope you enjoy the chapter! <333

When they returned, it was only two in the afternoon. Ryan had run out of jars and vials for the plants, and Ray had seen some creatures on the move, so they decided it was for the best. When they returned though, this time, Griffon greeted them.

“Hello boys,” she said, walking over as both men got off the bike, “How was the Wastelands? Anything unusual?”

“Nothing so far,” Ray said, “Some creatures started to stir, but other than that, it was pretty calm.”

“Good to hear,” Griffon said, crossing her arms, “So, I’m guessing _I’m_ going to have to report back to Geoff for you?”

Ray laughed.

“You know it,” he said, as he started to walk his bike to the garage, “I owe you Griffon!”

She sighed, but smiled, and gave a small wave before returning to her duties. Ryan followed Ray, not uttering a word the entire walk. Ray would occasionally glance over to the other, but of course, there was no possible way to read his expression. In the end, Ray gave up, huffing out a sigh as he put the bike away.

“Well,” he murmured, “See you ‘round Rye-bread.”

Ryan nodded, and headed his way. Ray watched him for a bit, and sighed. Whatever was going on through the guy’s head, he didn’t want to know. In fact, he probably wouldn’t understand it, and if anything, just waste both of their time asking questions.

 

Ray decided that he would go to the beach to get some peace. When he got over there though, he was surprised to see Geoff, just staring out at the ocean.

“Hey Geoff,” he said, standing next to the man, “Sup?”

“Not much,” the gent replied, sighing, “Just thinking, the usual.”

Ray hummed, and rocked back onto his heels. He never went further than that. He would never understand what went on Geoff’s head, he was the leader after all. He made all the big decisions, watched out for everyone. Something Ray admired about the man.

“How was the Wastelands?” Geoff said, and Ray smirked.

“The same,” he said, “I think this is the first time I’ve reported to you about it in a while.”

Geoff laugh, his laugh contagious as usual, causing Ray to laugh alongside him.

“You got that right,” he said, “Long time since I’ve talked to you about the Wastelands.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m a busy man,” Ray said, “I got things to do.”

“Like what, laze around in your house all day?” Geoff said, and Ray laughed again.

“Takes a lot of effort, you gotta find the right position, make sure you have enough covers on you,” Ray said, “Very, _very_ hard work.”

“I bet, it’s you after all,” Geoff jested, and Ray snorted, nudging the man lightly with his shoulder. Geoff returned the nudge, and both men grinned.

 

“Why’d you come out here Ray?” Geoff asked, “Don’t see you at the beach around this time of day.”

“Wanted some peace, some quiet. Obviously, that didn’t work out,” Ray replied, and Geoff just smirked.

“Well, sorry princess, didn’t mean to disturb you,” Geoff said, “Didn’t realize this was _your_ private beach.”

“Yeah, so get the fuck off my property,” Ray said, and Geoff chuckled.

“Fuck you,” he murmured, “Whatever. Was gonna head back anyways. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yes _dad_ ,” Ray huffed out, and Geoff just rolled his eyes, smirking as he walked away. Ray watched him, before returning his gaze out to the ocean.

 

He wished he could feel at peace.

* * *

 

When he returned back to the village, he saw Gavin and Lindsay talking to Ryan. Normally, Ray wouldn’t care, but curiosity got the best of him, and he headed over.

“Sup guys,” he said, and everyone turned to face him, “What’re you doing?”

“Hullo XRay!” Gavin said, grinning, “Just talking to Ryan about his mask, nothing new!”

Ray looked to Lindsay, who shrugged, looking defeated. Which meant Gavin was going to be super fucking annoying today.

 

_Great._

 

“Please tell me you aren’t being a fucking dick,” Ray murmured, and Ryan snorted.

“Oh, he’s not being a dick right now,” he said, “He’s being a _major_ fucking asshole.”

“That’s rude Ryan!” Gavin said, turning to glare at the man, “What did I ever do to you!”

“Uh, everything, to be honest,” Ryan said, crossing his arms, “And I _mean_ everything.”

Lindsay and Ray chuckled, while Gavin pouted, continuing to glare at Ryan.

“Well, perhaps I’d be nicer if you take your bloody mask off,” Gavin said, “It’s creepy.”

“Means it’s working,” Ryan said, “I have it on _specifically_ to creep you out Gavin.”

“And the others?!” Gavin asked, obviously not enjoying the fact that Ryan was beating him at his own game (though there was never his game to being with).

“Added bonus,” he said, and Ray could just tell there was a shit eating grin underneath that mask. Gavin though, made a noise of disgust, and crossed his arms.

“Well, if you continue to be a rude prick about all this,” Gavin begun, “How about I yank off that mask and show the world your face!”

 

Ray froze now, the light mood from earlier shattered from earlier. He looked to Ryan, but the man just stood there, expression unreadable.

“Like to see you try,” Ryan said, and with that, Gavin lunged, reaching out for the mask. The man easily dodged it, stepping to the side, but Gavin was persistent. He lunged again, and continued to do so each time Ryan dodged him. Lindsay laughed, cheering Ryan on.

Ray just stood there, heart pounding. It felt like time froze, even though everything continued to move, as he watched Gavin get closer to the mask with each attempt.

“Uh, shouldn’t we stop this?” Ray said, but nobody heard him.

“Guys, we should really stop,” Ray tried again, but no response.

“Lindsay, can you fucking stop him?!” he cried, and the girl just looked at him, obviously confused. Ray looked back to Gavin, and saw Gavin’s fingertip just barely touch Ryan’s mask.

 

Ray couldn’t take it anymore. He lunged, and tackled Gavin to the ground. The two men hit the floor hard, Ray hitting his shoulder pretty badly.

“What the- XRay?! What the fuck?” Gavin cried, who pushed the other away, “What is your fucking problem?!”  
  
“You shouldn’t fucking do that, that’s the fucking problem!” Ray said, sitting up, “You’re a fucking dumbass, you know that?!”  
  
“What, where is this coming from all the sudden!?” Gavin asked, sitting up as well, “It’s not like it’s the end of the world or something!”

“Yeah, Ray, what the fuck man?” Lindsay said, helping Gavin up, “Why did you freak out all the sudden?”

“I-” Ray began, before pausing. What could he say? What _should_ he say?

 

“I just don’t like it when you bother Ryan about his fucking mask,” Ray said through his teeth, “Just leave him alone, he’s got his reasons.”

“Well, say so in the first place!” Gavin cried, throwing his arms in the air, “Don’t just tackle me to the ground, and call me a dumbass! If you took the time to maybe explain, I would’ve stopped!!”

“I fucking tried to, but none of you would fucking listen!” Ray yelled, standing up now, “So next time, maybe open your ears to hear me try to explain!”

“Ray, what the _fuck_ is up with you today?” Lindsay asked, getting in the middle of the two men, “You aren’t acting normal. This morning you looked awful, and now you’re just lashing out at Gavin, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I mean, everything?!” Ray yelled, “I don’t fucking know!! I had a shitty night last night, and a shitty morning, and I dunno, maybe I just don’t want to deal with shit!”

“Don’t take it out on Gavin then!” Lindsay said, eyebrows creased, “Look, sorry you had a shitty day so far, but try to calm down and not be a major dick to others.”

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Gavin said, “Bye XRay.”

With that, the lad stormed off, and Lindsay sighed.

“Apologize to him later, please,” Lindsay said, “I’ll try to talk to him, so get your act together by then.”  
  
And then, Lindsay was gone, leaving Ray and Ryan. Ray scratched his head, sighing.

 

He fucked up.

 

“Hey, Rye, are you okay-”

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking,” Ryan said, startling Ray with how close he was, “Did you _really_ think he was going to be able to get my mask off me.”

“Look man, I saw something I shouldn’t of seen, and you can’t blame me if I freak out a little because somebody looks like they might be able to take it off you!” Ray yelled, “I didn’t think it through, I got that, but you can’t get fucking mad at me!”  
  
“Yes I fucking can, you stepped in when you didn’t have to!” Ryan yelled back, “I had it under control! I could deal with Gavin if he got even close to taking my mask off. I didn’t ask for you to look after me when I told you about this shit.”

“Well, I didn’t ask to see this shit!” Ray cried, trying to hold back his frustration, “I don’t know man, what would you do if you were me?!"

“Not get in the way!? I mean, if you’ve had this shit for two years, and been fine so far, I think you’d be able to handle yourself perfectly!”  
  
“Well, I don’t think like you!!”

“You don’t have too! It’s common sense!!”  
  
“Fuck you then!”

Ray felt a tear roll down his face. He angrily wiped his eyes, and glared at Ryan.

“Fuck you. Fuck this shit,” he hissed, and stormed off. He heard Ryan call after him, but he didn’t turn around, and continued on his way, trying hard not to let any tears fall right now.

 

It wasn’t his fault he was scared.

* * *

 

Ray didn’t say anything to Griffon as he got on his bike, and sped away. He finally let the tears fall, and even though his vision became clouded, especially because of his mask, he continued to drive at a reckless speed, not once looking back.

He didn’t know where he was when he stopped. Nor did he care. He drove in a straight line, if he drove the same way back, he should get home. Hopping off, he opened his bag, and dug around for his pistol.  
  
“Common sense my ass,” he mumbled to himself, “I’m not fucking smart like you.”

Once the pistol was found, he got up, and made sure it was loaded. Then, he took aim, and began to shoot rapidly at a plant. He continued to do so, reloading when needed, until almost every plant in sight was destroyed. But he still didn’t feel better.

“Get my fucking act together, yeah, try to do that after you see a guy who’s been infected for two _fucking_ years!” Ray cried, kicking a plant that had at least ten bullet holes in it over, “Or even better, don’t be a major dick to others. Yeah, fucking easy to do even though nobody’s giving two _shits_ about what you say!”

He began to beat the poor plant, stomping on it, kicking it around, yelling out nonsense as he tried to make himself better. He stopped when he heard the roar of an engine, and looked over to see Michael get off the bike, and approach Ray.

 

“The fuck do you want?!” Ray yelled, “Here to tell me shit too?!”

Michael stood there, hands shoved in his pockets, expression unreadable due to the mask. Ray felt himself begin to shake, and he held his breath, trying to make sure Michael wasn’t able to read his body language.

“Nah, just thought you want this,” Michael finally said, handing out a grenade for Ray. He stared at it, before snatching it out of Michael’s hand, and taking the pin out. He chucked it as far away from them as he could, and waited.

The explosion was beautiful. He felt the ground shake a bit, and he laughed a little.

“Better?” Michael asked, and Ray nodded before he continued, “Good. Now can we head home, or do you want to stay out here longer.”

“We can go home,” Ray said, and Michael got on his bike. Ray followed, making sure he had everything before revving up the engine.

“Hey Michael?” Ray called out, and the man turned to face him, “Thanks.”

“Whatever, you owe me a grenade,” Michael said, and Ray laughed as he sped off. He followed after, feeling a bit lighter than before.

* * *

 

When they returned back to the village, nobody was there to greet them. Confused, Ray took his mask off, and looked at Michael. The man just looked back at him, and shrugged.

“I _may_ or may _not_ of left my guard duties to come get you,” he said, “I heard what happened from Lindsay. I knew something was off about you, but I thought it was just ‘cause you didn’t sleep good last night. Looks like I was wrong.”

“You don’t have to look out for me,” Ray muttered, and Michael chuckled.

“Yeah I do. You’re my best friend, and if shits bothering you that badly, I gotta step in to make it somewhat better,” he said, “You’d do the same for me.”

At that, Ray smiled.

“Anyways. You should go talk to Gavin. He’s pretty upset, feels bad too,” Michael said, “I don’t know what exactly happened, but if anything, you both fucked up I guess.”

“It was mainly me though,” Ray said, “I kinda jumped the gun.”

“Hey, it happens,” Michael said, shrugging with a nonchalant smile on his face, “Just go make things right. It’ll make things much easier for me, won’t have to hear him whine about it all night long.”

Ray chuckled, and nodded, waving Michael goodbye and heading off to find Gavin.

 

He was honestly easy to find, Ray just had to listen hard for the loud, british voice. He found him sitting with Lindsay, who was just listening to the Brit as he murmured some things. Ray cleared his throat, and both looked at him. Gavin bit his bottom lip, before standing up.

“Listen, XRay, I’m sorry,” Gavin said, scratching the back of his head, “I guess I did take things too far. I was being a jerk.”

“No, dude, I should apologize,” Ray said, “I completely fucked up and took all my frustrations out on you. And Lindsay.”

The girl smiled, and Ray couldn’t help but smile back.  
  
“I’m sorry Vav. I was a major dick. We cool?”

Gavin smiled, and nodded. Ray sighed, but was soon tackled by Gavin, who held him in a tight hug. He stumbled around a bit to balance himself, but he couldn’t help but chuckle as he hugged Gavin back. Lindsay behind them chuckled, and Ray couldn’t help but blush a bit.

“Alright Vav, get off,” he said, “I gotta find one more person to apologize to.”

Gavin did as he was told, and didn’t ask questions for once, something Ray was grateful for. Saying a short goodbye, he now headed off to look for Ryan.

 

He searched for about thirty minutes, before finding him on the beach. As much as Ray didn’t want to be here again with the man, he walked towards him, watching to make sure nobody else was around.

“Hey Rye,” Ray began, “Look, I wanted to say I’m sorry. I fucked up, I was freaking out, and I lashed out at everyone. I really don’t have an excuse for my actions.”

Ryan remained silent, and Ray stood beside him, unsure if he should continue. They stood side by side for a while, the sounds of waves crashing on the shore filling the air. A small breeze swirled around them, and Ray took a deep breath in, his lungs filled with the salty air.

“It’s _not_ common sense, is it?” Ryan asked, startling Ray, “I thought about what I said. If anything, perhaps your actions were common sense. Perhaps I forgot what it felt like being afraid of letting others know about my condition.”

“Ryan, dude, it’s fine-” Ray began to say, but Ryan shook his head, and Ray shut up.

“I shouldn’t of gotten that angry,” he said, “I should’ve thought about your position. I threw this upon you, and expected you to act like me. That was wrong. I’m sorry Ray.”

Ray took a deep breath in, and sighed.

“I’m sorry too,” Ray said, before turning to face Ryan completely. He held his hand out, smiling.

 

“Friends again?” he asked, and watched as Ryan looked at his hand, and then at him. He heard the man chuckle, before taking his hand.

“Friends,” he said, and Ray smiled a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! thank you for reading, your comments, and your support!! i love you all very much!! <33
> 
> see you tuesday!! (or maybe tomorrow, who knows!!) <333


	4. Update:Notice

hey everyone!! i know not many people read this, but i just wanted to say this is on hitaus for now so i can work on red cap. im really sorry about the inconvinience, but i promise when red cap is done, i'll be working on this! <3

as to why im putting this on hitaus, it's just too much work (especially with school starting) to work on this fic alongside red cap. i wish to devote my time to red cap and finish that up, so i can devote the full time and attention this fic deserves!!

when i start updating this again, this will be deleted, but i do hope you understand and thank you for the support!!

 

also, ignore the note text, i have no idea why that's there and i cant fix it? weird </3

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you like it! as for red cap, expect the update for it either tonight or very early tomorrow morning!! love you all very much, and see you later!! <333


End file.
